One Week
by deathsangel4729
Summary: In one week, he managed to make her mad. In one week he made a fool of himself. In one week, she’ll forgive him. What happens after that one week is up?


DA: Well…here's another one shot.  
Kag: Yea and I can only guess who is paired up with who?  
DA: You can?  
Hiei: Me and Kagome.  
DA: Nope!  
Hiei&Kag: Then who…

One Week

By: deathsangel4729

Pairings: Yus/Kag

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha or the Songs, One Week or Scars

Summary: In one week, he managed to make her mad. In one week he made a fool of himself. In one week, she'll forgive him. What happens after that one week is up?

He did it again! I can't believe I trusted him enough for him not to do something so stupid as to get Kagome-chan pissed off again. After all, when Kags was mad she could give any person hell on earth. And he had to go and piss her off, the third time in four days! I have no clue what is going on in the brain dead boys mind! Maybe it's the fact that he's denying that he even likes imouto...but he's not that stupid is he? Sometimes I wonder who's stupider. Him…or Kuwabaka…err Kuwabara. Now, you know who gets stuck with the job of cheering Kags up? Me. And I'm running out of ideas of how to do it too. Stupid brain dead baka! He needs to grow up!

I mean, it obvious he likes Kagome-chan…but will he ever tell her? I mean, she told me that she had a crush on him a few months ago…but that was a few months ago. And most people's feelings can change drastically, like mine. But that is not the point. I see the looks that she gives him. And he, her when he thinks nobody's looking. When really everyone is, but Kagome. And then he wonders how the guys find the information to tease him. Really, it's sad. So…how to bring them together? They are already close friends, that's a point in a positive direction. But the constant prank wars are a point in the negative direction. This time the war went way too far. He just had to put that in her food didn't he? I mean, that was disgusting…I don't want to think about that at the moment. So…she got him back by dying all of his things pink. Normal…small pranks. But when did it get so bad that he had to blow up the shed? With Kagome inside too! Uggh, what he did that time earned him hell, even though I can tell he is guilty. Kagome cried for a little bit because of the nasty joke. If he blew up the well…it wouldn't have been a good thing for anyone. Now, that causes me to go back to the fact that I have to cheer her up. Great. Wait, I know! I can call the girls and we can go to that Karaoke bar! We're all 18 and over so that should work. Kagome-chan always lets her emotions out when she sings! Yes that's perfect!

"Oi, Kag-chan!" I called, knocking on her door. Luckily she got rid of that ugly pink a while ago.

"Hai Nee-chan?" Came the voice from the other side of the door and I walk inside to see blue. I'm even jealous of her room now. The walls were a nice midnight blue that had small white stars as a border around the wall, near the ceiling. She had a pure white rug, that somehow is always clean, and a bed on the right side of the room, on the corner. It had midnight blue covers and white sheets, with a lot of pillows. A desk was on the left side of the wall that was metal; it was white with three blue drawers, a silver laptop was open with a game of solitaire being played. Her closet had doors that had full length mirrors on them that could slide open. Also, she has a window on the back wall next to her desk, which at the moment had midnight blue curtains which were closed.

"Um…I'm gonna call the girls and have them all over for a little bit. Alright?"

"Sango-chan, what are you planning?" I blinked and made an innocent face. I mean, how did she know I was planning something? Well, better call the girls before Kag's starts guessing things again.

"Nothing at all Kag-chan." Was all I said before walking out the door and to the phone.

First I called up Shizuru; she said that she had nothing better to do since her brother was at home. That was cool, one down four to go. Next I called Rin-chan and Keiko, who both sounded nervous but agreed. For a second I wondered why, but then put it off to the side as something small. Like studying or not getting to work on time. I put the phone down since Yukina doesn't have a phone and called Botan-chan on the communicator. She happily agreed and said that Yukina-chan could go, since she was already at Genkai's house.

Smiling I went to go get changed, this would be the perfect thing to get imouto to feel better. Walking in to my black and hot pink room, I smiled, thinking of how I got it. It was a while ago when we found out that the well was open to anyone Kagome-chan said it was ok to. So she had us all come over, even made us our own rooms! Mine we painted black then had the rug hot pink with black dots all over it, and hot pink furniture. A bed with a black comforter and hot pink pillows and sheets. A black metal desk with hot pink drawers. There is no window, but I love my room anyway, it expresses me. With posters all over of bands I've learned to like and pictures of my friends.

I quickly go over to my closet and slide open the doors. I pull off the clothing of have on and slipped into a pair of tight light blue jeans and a white tank top that has a cute silver cat on it, one that reminds me of Kirara only silver. I smiled at my outfit before running to Kagome-chan's room. Without knocking I run in and start digging through her closet. Pulling out a pair of black baggy pants with electric blue stitching and an electric blue tank top that had the words, "Death is Life's Way of Saying You're Fired" on the front. Throwing them at Kag-chan's I tell her to change and rush down stairs. After hearing a shout of rage from my friend I sit on the couch and wait, thinking over the things that happened this week.

First it started like any other, Kagome smashing another alarm. We did chores around the house until everyone came around. First it was just the normal girls, Keiko, Yukina-chan, Shizuru, Rin-chan, and Botan. Then the normal guys…well, Houshi-sama and Inuyasha were already here so Sesshoumaru, Hiei-kun, Kurama, Yusuke-kun and Kuwabara came over. It was a normal day, everyone talking or fighting. That was until lunch when somehow worms got in Kagome-chan's food.

That was hell, but the next day was worse when everyone got into a truth or dare game. Kagome-chan dared Yusuke to kiss Kuwabaka…eww…and in return he dared her to do a pole dance on Kurama. This got three teen's bright red, Kurama-kun, Kagome-chan, and Keiko. It was hard keeping Keiko from killing her ex-boyfriend, for daring her new boyfriend to get a pole dance from another girl. Poor Kurama was bright red the whole time! After a few more dares, Kagome-chan got him back by making me dare him to run around three blocks dressed as a woman and yelling, "I'm a cross dresser!" We all watched and laughed harder when we figured that there was a car accident and there were more people then normal. When he got back, he dared Kagome-chan to get a tattoo in a private area. Kagome-chan had never backed down from a dare before, so she got one on her inner thigh. Everyone was shocked when the next day she wore short shorts and showed it to everyone.

Then she got Yusuke back by dying everything he owned pink…including his room. He got her back by blowing up the well house yesterday, but he didn't know that she was in it. Actually, I learned from Kurama that he had a spell placed over the well so that it wouldn't get destroyed, only to have Kagome-chan worry. He had no clue that she was inside it. I remember really well what happened after that.

()()()Flashback()()()

Kagome-chan stood up, shaking a little bit from shock before it wore off. Botan, Kurama, Yukina-chan, Hiei-kun and I were all around her seeing if anything was wrong. She just ignored our questioning and walked straight up to Yusuke. She was scary at the moment and it was dangerous when her emotions got out of hand. Her eyes held a fire greater then the Fire's of Makai and her aura was flashing wildly with her mood. Actually, if you had any spiritual sense that you would see it snapping at Yusuke.

She glared at him hard before smacking him. "You think I was angry before…" She didn't even have to finish her sentence before turning around and walking away. Everyone stood there shocked that she had just slapped him, well almost everyone. Botan-chan glared hard at him before turning away and running after Kagome-chan. Kurama, Hiei-kun and I started to talk about what happened a few moments after Yusuke left.

()()()End Flashback()()()

Today was crazy too, especially when Yusuke just showed up out of nowhere.

()()()Flashback()()()

I was talking with some of the girls downstairs; Kagome-chan was making tea in the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back and everyone laughed at the face Kagome-chan made when she burnt her tongue. She yelped loudly, and jumped up, complaining that it was hot. After a few moments of laughing and two of imouto's glares, we got her some water and she was fine after a couple of minutes, though even she laughed a little.

We talked about things like our crushes and what we were going to do this weekend when the doorbell rang. I was going to get up and get it until Kag-chan smiled and said that she would. After a few seconds, the hinges on the door squeaked, telling us it was open. Then we heard someone let out an 'oomph' and a "Your crazy!"

Rushing to the door we saw Yusuke lying on his back as Kagome rolled off of him, like she had tackled him. She started to yell at him to leave, which he did when she started to throw things at him.

The other girls left a few minutes later, making me promise to call them with new ideas on how to cheer Kag-chan up. I heard some crying up in Kagome's room and went up to see what was wrong, only to hear her saying that it wasn't his entire fault. I walked in and started to hold her as she cried. He had really scared her this time.

()()()End Flashback()()()

Kagome-chan came down a few minutes later and I smiled at her when she gave a sheepish smile back. After grabbing our shoes and putting them on, we headed out the door into Kag's car. Shouting, "Lets go!" we started down the road. I was about half a mile away from the shrine when imouto asked me where we were going, I just smiled.

(Kagome's POV)

"Put these on!" Was all my nee-chan said before she rushed downstairs, probably to wait for me. I couldn't help but let out a cry of frustration. What does she have up her sleeve this time? Probably to cheer me up again, right? Yea I guess that's the reason. After all, Yusuke really scared me this time…though it was partly my fault for pulling pranks on him too. So the well almost being…NO! I'm going to have where ever Sango-chan's taking me and will not think about that.

Looking at the clothes, I sighed before peeling off the clothes I have off my body and put on a pair of undergarments. Taking my deodorant stick and using it, I put it back and throw on my shirt. Then pull on my pants and grabbed my wallet.

But really, what was nee-chan planning this time? A few times, she took me to my favorite restaurant. Sometimes to the Makai, to kill something or the movies. Last time she took me to watch the Akai Nichibotsu. That was a beautiful thing to watch. I look at the clock before rushing downstairs and giving Sango-chan a sheepish smile for being late. She just smiled and led me out to the car.

Once we were both seated, she shouted "Let's Go!" About a half mile later I asked where we were going but she just smiled. Great, I have to guess.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at my favorite Karaoke bar and I gasped. How did Sango-chan know I wanted to go here? I've always loved this place so to actually be here when I need to get my emotions out is great. It would get my mind off of that damn baka. I sat in the car for a few seconds and Sango gently put her hand on my arm, telling me that we could go in whenever I felt like it. I nodded to her and she left go, before waiting for me. We finally entered the club after five minutes to see our girlfriends sitting their, talking. It made me smile, knowing that they were here for me if I needed them.

"Hey guys…" My voice called out as I found myself sitting next to Yukina, Sango taking the seat across from me. They smiled at my arrival and I could tell they were happy to see me. I was in a pretty depressed mood last time they saw me. Though, with the feeling of happiness, I couldn't help but feel nervousness coming from Rin and Keiko. I looked to them, but they only had smiles on their faces, looking perfectly normal. Maybe I was wrong…

1 hour later

Sango just came back down from the stage after an excellent performance with the song 'Scars'. Too bad she thought her voice was horrible, it was really wonderful in my opinion. I turned to congratulate her when I caught the eyes of Keiko for a minute. They _were_ nervous. I wonder why. There was no way I could deny the feeling anymore, something was wrong.

"Good job Sango! That was great!" I told her first, to which she replied with a smile before turning to Keiko. She was looking around, eyes darting to different places of the club. She has never done this before. She must have been really nervous. "Keiko?" I called questionably and her eyes snapped to me.

"Look Kags, I know it was a bad idea, I didn't know what I was thinking! I mean, it wasn't my place to do something this drastic but –"

"Keiko? What are you talking about?" I asked gently. "You didn't do anything…" Keiko simply shook her head a few times, her eyes directed to the table, not looking up at me. I saw a guilty look pass over Rin's features and she too put her head facing the table, not looking up. "Guys, what did you—"

"I'm going to dedicate this song to my good friend Kagome. Sorry for being such an air head…"

My head immediately snapped up to face the stage. 'They wouldn't…would they?' The thought crossed my mind, but there was no doubt. Yusuke was on stage, a microphone in his hand. I looked around the club and easily spotted the other guys who were looking from the stage to our table. I caught the eyes of Inuyasha, who looked afraid, and turned around. They did set me up. Did Sango know? No…she wouldn't do this. After all, she randomly came up with this idea. I would have known if she was, lying was never one of her strong points. The music started an I looked up to the stage, almost instantly recognizing the song he was singing. Unfortunately, our eyes locked.

(Yusuke's P.O.V.)

**It's been one week since you looked at me**

**Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"**

**Five days since you've laughed at me saying**

"**Get that together come back and see me"**

**Three days since the living room**

**I realized it's all my fault but couldn't tell you**

**Yesterday you'd forgiven me**

**But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry**

I sang the first part of the song, never looking away from Kagome. I knew she was mad, having most of her friends go behind her back and do something like this. But I had to say 'I'm sorry' somehow. I couldn't have left things the way they were. We might have never talked again. I hope this works. It is one of her favorite songs.

I finally ripped my eyes away from hers. I couldn't handle the flames that were burning in those gray-blue eyes. She was mad, and had every right to be. I sighed. Please Kagome, forgive me. I'll try not to mess up again…

**Hold it now and watch the hoodwink **

**As I make you stop think**

**You'll think your looking at Aquaman**

**I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss**

**I like Sushi**

This part of the song was really hard to sing, but I could only think of Kagome. Will we still talk? Be on that comfortable friendship that was always there? Will she never talk to me again? If she does…will it be to yell or scream? He sighed, and kept the beat of the song, surprising some of his friends. So he practiced. So what?

'**Cause it never touched a frying pan**

**Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes**

**Big like LeAnn Rimes **

**Because I'm all about the value**

**Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits**

**You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through**

**Gonna make a break and take a fake**

**I'd like a stinkin achin shake**

**I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors**

**Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know**

**The vertigo is gonna grow **

**Cause it's so dangerous,**

**You'll have to sign a waiver**

**How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad**

**Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad**

**I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral**

That was defiantly true. He almost laughed at his mother's funeral. He was so upset that he had to, or else he would've cried. It wasn't fair that she had to die like that, damn demons…no, not the time to be thinking of that. But he did kind of think Kagome was funny when she was mad. That's why he pulled the pranks. To get a rise out of her, but he really did go too far…

**Can't understand what I mean?**

**Well, you soon will**

**I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve**

**I have a history of taking of my shirt**

**It's been one week since you looked at me**

**Threw your arms in the air**

**And said "You're crazy"**

**Five days since you tackled me**

**I've still got the rug burns on both my knees**

**It's been three days since the afternoon**

**You realized it's not my fault**

**Not a moment to soon**

**Yesterday you'd forgiven me**

**And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry**

Hopefully she really did realize that it wasn't his entire fault. Yes, he did have most of the blame. But she also pushed it by pranking him back. But who really cared? He just wanted to be forgiving for whatever the part he did.

**Chickity China the Chinese chicken**

**You have a drum stick and your brain stops tickin'**

**Watchin' X-files with no lights on**

**We're dans la maison**

**I hope the Smoking Man's in this one**

**Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic**

**Like Sting I'm tantric**

**Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy**

**Like Kurasawa I make mad film**

**Okay, I don't make films**

**But if I did they'd have a Samurai**

**Gonna get a set a' better clubs**

**Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs**

**Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back swing**

**Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon**

'**Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes**

**That make me think the wrong thing**

**How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad**

**Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad**

**I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral**

**Can't understand what I mean?**

**Well, you soon will**

**I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve**

**I have a history of losing my shirt**

I locked eyes with Kagome and smiled a bit. She mouthed 'I'm sorry…' to me and during the small break I decided to grin back. It matches the next part of the song…

**It's been one week since you looked at me**

**Dropped your arms to your sides**

**And said "I'm sorry"**

**Five days since I've laughed at you and said**

"**You just did what I thought you were gonna do"**

**Three days since the living room**

**We realized we're both to blame, **

**But what could we do?**

**Yesterday you just smiled at me****  
****  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
****  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
****  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
****  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie**

(Authors POV)

He finally finished the song and got of the stage, getting claps from the people who where there. He didn't pay any mind though. All he could focus on was getting to Kagome, which was what he was doing at the moment. He saw her get up and Yusuke stood in front of her waiting for her judgment. But after the first few minutes of her saying nothing, he got nervous.

Kagome looked up to him and smiled fondly. "Yusuke…" She said, making him look at her. "I'm…it's a prefect song, ne?" Yusuke nodded and Kagome hugged him, leaving the boy frozen in place before he hugged her back. After a few moments they broke apart. Kagome turned to the table of girls and quickly told them that she was going to talk with Yusuke in private before grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door.

Luckily, the only things outside of the bar were cars, so they could get privacy. "Yusuke…" She started, but he cut her off.

"I know! I was an idiot, the last prank wasn't supposed to happen the way it did. You were supposed to be inside the house and come running out! Not inside. There was a spell on the well that would've kept it from getting ruined. When I saw Sango come out, I thought she was the only one in the shed…"

She silenced him with the only thing she could think of, her lips.

Of course they had never kissed each other before. Both having felt something there but never acting on it so not to ruin the friendship if the relation ship turned out sour. But did that stop them? Nope. Yusuke almost immediately reacted by kissing back, no worries about Keiko in his mind. She was with the houshi now, while Sango was with Kurama. Sango's feelings changed drastically in a couple of months, but then again a lot of people's do. But he had never figured that their first kiss would've been something like _this_, well at least it was out of the ordinary. But before they both died of lack of air, Kagome pulled back. Her face was flushed and it defiantly wasn't from the cold, it was in the middle of summer. She smiled at him, but Yusuke was the first to say something.

"I guess…" He said, looking her straight in the eye. "This means I'm forgiven?"

"I can't hold a grudge on you forever Yusuke…" She smiled at him and he leaned down for another kiss, which she eagerly wanted. But he stopped a centimeter short.

"Kagome…" He said quietly, like he only wanted her to hear.

"Hmm…?"

"It hadn't been one week…" She only smiled before bringing his head down for their lips to meet.

Akai Nichibotsu- Red Sunset  
Nee-chan- Older sister  
Imouto- Younger Sister  
Baka- Idiot/Stupid  
Oi- Hey!  
Hai- Yes  
-kun- term of endearment for a boy/little kids  
-chan- term of endearment used for girls/little kids  
-sama- old, honorable term that roughly means lord/lady/master  
-san- polite ending for other's names (Mr. Mrs. Ms.)  
Houshi- Priest, holy man

DA: Well's there another one.  
Yus: That was a different pairing…at least for _you_.  
DA: Thanks I really feel loved. Annnyyywwwaaayyy…I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review to tell me what you think!


End file.
